


Jump

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, getting the wrong idea is a good thing.[12/29/02]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

## Jump

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. Jim just declared today a non-work holiday. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.  
  
  


* * *

I hate to say it, but Sandburg was right. I can hardly walk, and sitting is literally a pain in the ass. I'm trying to spend a lot of time standing up without moving around, but Simon keeps giving me these really weird looks. The last time I met his eye and he just gave me a creepy grin like he thinks he knows something. I don't get it though. If he's had hemorrhoids before, why the smile instead of pity and some stupid jokes? 

I sit down with a grimace and he's walking over to me. Great. Anything but a new case. Please? 

"Ellison." 

"Yes sir?" He's smirking at me. 

"Give it up and call Sandburg." He says before walking off. 

Mentally I shrug. Gotta do what the man says. Thank goodness for speed dial, because I do not want to stretch to reach the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Chief." 

"Are you declaring defeat?" 

"I can take it." 

"Come on Jim, even the doctor said it would help." 

"But then-" I wince again and try to shift into a more comfortable position. If Blair brings the cushion, I'll feel better plus he'll stick around for a while to make sure. "Never mind. Bring the damn thing over." 

I can hear the smile in his voice as he says he'll be here in about half an hour. 

Only twenty minutes had passed when Simon came back. "Sandburg?" 

"He's on his way, Simon." 

"Good. I want to congratulate him too." He winks at me and then walks away again. 

I haven't seen that wink since . . . oh shit! 

* * *

I'm focusing on my breathing. "In two, three. Out, two, three." I can hear Sandburg in my ear and suddenly I know it's really him when he touches my shoulder. 

He looks at me with pity but he can't keep the grin off his face either. It makes him look slightly drunk. 

"I brought you a present." 

"Thanks. Have a seat. We need to talk." 

I'm glad the bullpen's pretty empty right now, because I don't know how he's going to react to what I'm about to say. 

"What's going on, man?" 

"I think Simon's got the wrong idea." 

"About what?" 

I look around again even though I know there's nobody within hearing range. "Simon noticed that I was having a little trouble . . . " 

"Sitting?" 

"Yeah. And he thinks he knows why." 

"Well, that's good isn't it? I mean you didn't want anyone to know which is why you wouldn't use the cushion in the first place." 

I take a deep breath rather than strangle him. As nice as it would be -- his neck is so smooth and warm . . . "He thinks I'm sore because we had gay sex this morning." 

That shuts him up nicely, but I dread what he's going to say when he starts talking again. I know he's bi because he told me, but I didn't tell him I was bi too. 

"Wait a minute. Gay sex is better than hemmroids?" 

I almost have to laugh at that. "Isn't it?" 

He laughs so hard I can see tears in his eyes. As soon as he starts winding down I wink at him suggestively. He's practically on the floor with cramps when I take pity on him and help him sit up. 

"Christ, Sandburg. We wouldn't want him to think you have them too." 

Suddenly he's perfectly serious when he looks me in the eye. There's something there, I can tell, but I'm not quite sure what it is. 

"Would that be so bad?" He reaches over to close my mouth. "Would gay sex still be better than hemmroids then?" 

"Sandburg. Nice of you to show up." 

I catch a brief glimpse of disappointment before he turns around to talk to Simon. 

"Just stopped by to drop off something for Jim." 

"Let's take this into my office. I've got a new flavor for you. Double chocolate mocha." 

I keep trying to catch Blair's eye as we walk into Simon's office, but he won't look at me. 

"Congratulations guys. I'm happy for you." 

"Actually Simon -" 

I interrupt Blair before he can finish and grab his hand for a quick sneeze. "Thanks Simon." 

He passes Blair some coffee and Blair looks grateful for something to do as he takes a sip. "So who else knows? Joel?" 

"Actually, you're the first." 

"Really." Blair mutters. 

"I'm surprised you've been able to hide it this long." 

"It's still really new, Simon." I grab Blair's hand again, and this time I'm holding on. 

He finishes his coffee and finally seems to come alive. "Thanks, Simon. Would you mind if I drag Jim out of here a bit early. I've got a surprise planned for him." 

Simon smiles. "I remember what it was like when Joan and I first got married. Sure, kid." 

"Come on, Jim. Let's go before he changes his mind.' 

He pulls me up by the hand I've been holding onto, and suddenly I'm the one that's speechless. What if he didn't mean all of this? But he doesn't seem angry. 

As soon as we're in the truck he smacks me on the shoulder. "Christ, Sandburg. What was that for?" I ask while rubbing my shoulder. He's gotten quite a right hook now. 

" _That_ was for telling Simon before telling me. And _this_ is for having something to tell Simon." 

I think you can guess what happened next. 

* * *

End Jump by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
